


Radiance

by kissthestars89



Series: Rusame Short Stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dating, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthestars89/pseuds/kissthestars89
Summary: Wandering along the streets of Moscow, Ivan wants to find the perfect gift to surprise his visiting boyfriend.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> For a long while, I have danced around the idea of posting here. I've always enjoyed this site. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> I hope you enjoy this small one!

The snow covered the streets of the quaint Moscow shopping district. It was only a simple three inches of soft powder, which was unusual for the dead of winter in the region, yet parked cars along the street were covered with the familiar thin layer of white. The faint sound of car horns and some loud whooping in the distance carried with the wind: the same chill that nipped at his pronounced nose, now red and sniffling.

Viewing the dimly lit store displays along the street, Ivan hummed softly to himself as if he was only window shopping, but that was simply not the case. Tomorrow was the day he'd been looking forward to for many months: the return of his special someone, one often found thousands of miles away from his home. He was compelled to find something that matched the brightness that was Alfred's smile; something that would convey how much Ivan yearned to wake up daily in his warm embrace and take in the American's unkempt hair and sleep-kissed eyes many times over.

The crunching beneath his boots seized, and the tall man clasped his mittens together in a sudden revelation.

"Oh, if I'd have only accepted big sister’s offer on the soup, maybe I would be able to focus more!"

He'd been searching since afternoon for this exclusive gift, but nothing seemed extravagant enough for the Alfred F. Jones. Ivan sighed and leaned against the chilled mortar to rest. He considered asking him outright to stay in town longer and more often, but he did not want to be seen as needy or, even worse, controlling. It was bad enough to question if someone as bubbly and charismatic as Alfred would even continue seeing him. His newly acquired partner certainly did not lack admirers, nor the occasional longing stare.

The rattling of a passing box truck brought the Russian back to reality. Perhaps it was becoming late, and his body began to feel heavy. He'd better return home.

Ivan slid his covered hand down the old store’s wall and twirled on the ball of his foot to retrace his steps. Yet, he hesitated to continue when a twinkle of light appeared in the corner of his eye. To his right laid a single rose dipped in gold, its petals pink like his cheeks. It, among a vast assortment of wedding bands, broaches, and necklaces radiated with a warm, golden glow in the shop's window.

It was simply beautiful.

Without hesitation, Ivan rushed to the store’s door and swung it open, alarming the elderly woman leisurely reading behind the counter.

"E-excuse me!" Ivan stammered anxiously. "The rose in the window, is it for sale?"

The storekeeper adjusted the glasses resting on her nose and folded the magazine she was occupying the last few minutes of her working day closed. Her expression softened when her gaze met the man’s pretty, wide eyes. "Why, of course. But I’m afraid it’ll cost you a pretty penny, young man."

Ivan pulled his knitted scarf over his mouth, masking the large, silly smile that crept along his face. He plucked the rose from the display case and instantly appeared before the woman with an almost inhuman speed, making her gasp.

"Will this do?" Ivan slammed down a copious amount of rubles from his coat pocket, an amount that only the elite could produce in a moment's time. His hardened gaze remained unwavering.

"S-Sir, but that is just too much! I insist!" The woman insisted, attempted to push the pile back towards him, only to be met with his now naked hand.

"Please. Money is an earthly thing, a human invention, is it not?"

Not giving the storekeeper a second to respond, Ivan gave her a courteous smile and a nod before carefully tucking the item within the confines of his large winter coat.

The woman bowed deeply and incessantly, thanking Ivan for the generous sum that would easily help meet her rent for at least a year. She continued to fuss over her new fortune as Ivan shuffled out the door, the tiny bell above it ringing with glee.

Once again stepping into the stillness of the snowy night, Ivan found himself hot with anticipation. He wondered if his impulsive gift would be an appropriate display of affection, earning him a flurry of kisses. His face reddened and his fragile heart skipped a beat at the thought. 

He mustered all of his energy to keep the organ from leaping out his chest. He could not contain his excitement, and, for once, was thankful he was alone in his own streets. Only he was a witness to his brazen actions for he, Ivan Braginski, was, for the first time in perhaps all of his existence, undoubtedly and madly in love.

His eyelids fluttered as he observed the strings of tiny white lights hanging from the light posts and over the street, but the questions persisted. He quickly made way back to his flat, praying to the December night sky that the single rose would.


End file.
